Seishuns' Past and Future
by katsumi kazama
Summary: AU...ShounenaiWhat if Seigaku Regulars that you know now are divided into two generations?First generation are the GP,Tezuka,Fuji,Inui,and Kawa with their batch will join Akutsu and Nanjiroh. As for the second we have Momo,Kaoru,Ryoma with...RR


**Prince of Tennis Family**

Summary: My own version of Tenipuri Family (different roles)

Genre: Humor/Drama

Pairings: All PoT Pairings mentioned in my account profile except Tezuka/Oishi

Warnings: Name changes are very much intended...

and the usuals...Completely AU(if a canon scene appeared it is not inteded)...

Shounen-ai... and a bit of OOC

Notes: No OC was created during the making of this fic...names of the characters from the series have only been changed to fit the role...if you are finding it hard to put a face to the name please feel free to ask the author

Disclaimer: Characters that will appear on this fic are not own by the author of said fic...

_**Katsumi Kazama presents...**_

**Prince of Tennis Family**

_Prolouge - The Legendary Seishuns_

Almost 20 years ago, Seishun Gakuen holds the number one spot in the junior high tennis tournament. It was then that Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku was known not only for its high academic standards but also the school's unique tennis club. But almost 3 years after the graduation of the team that brought Seigaku to victory, the school slowly lose its spot in Japan's junior high tennis tournament. It was therefore proven that the school's popularity didn't bring its students to greatness but it's the students that brings greatness to the school's image.

Moving on, let us now know the particular students that once brought honor to Seigaku due to their exceptional talent in tennis. There are eight of them that we will now dubbed as "Legendary Seishuns". First of which is the Captain of the Team, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stone cold leader which plays for Singles 1. He is followed by Echizen Nanjiroh, both a tennis hotshot and a student delinquent. Next on the row is Fuji Syuusuke, the feminine yet sadistic tennis genuis. Doubles 1 are played by the National Level Golden Pair, Oishi Syuuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji, the former being labeled Mother of Seigaku for his caring attitude and the latter being the string that binds the team because of his friendly nature and connection to each and every member of the team. Next to them are Kawamura Takashi, the MPDic Powerhouse and Akutsu Jin, Athletic Karate Master. They are also known as The Power Pair. To manage the team there is Inui Sadaharu, data analist/vegtable-juice-maker of the group.With this this well-versed team the Seigaku experienced the most sweet victory.

Yet with exeptional talent comes weird personality, thus in that year even though Seigaku was lucky to have formed the "Legendary Seishuns", students and teachers attending aforementioned school in that time know that it is not exactly true. It was because that year they experience the horror of being off court with the "Legendary Seishuns". Well since we really didn't have a first hand experience of being with the so-called "Legendary Seishuns" to know what it feels like to be with them, let's just use our creative minds. Imagine a room with a stoic disciplinarian, a conceited negligent, a vain hell-raiser, an overly concious worrywart, a hyperactive loudmouth, a schitzophrenic peace/trouble maker, a stubborn outlaw, and lastly a not-so-typical mad scientist...now think about it...would you like to go in that room?...Most of you would probably not...I won't blame you though ...that room would really be chaotic...on the second thought...chaotic would be an understatement.

Well that all have happened 20 years in the past. I'm sure in a way or another they have matured...Well now let's look in the present lives of the so called "Legendary Seishuns".

Well first let's start with, as always, Tezuka Kunimitsu. This Former Seigaku Captain continued playing tennis after Seigaku and entered the PRO Tennis World at the same time as Echizen Nanjiroh did, after junior high. He also had a thing for writing thus he occasionally wrote for theather plays and the likes, when he is off court. He is a well-rounded person that he managed to balanced his time between his education, writing and PRO tennis carreer. During his 6 years as a PRO Tennis player, he was considered as the world's #5 tennis player before he retired almost 14 years ago.Then, he had settled down with, amusing as it is, Fuji Syuusuke or now known as Tezuka-Fuji Syuusuke, who had immediately drop his tennis gears right after junior high. Fuji--no Tezuka-Fuji Syuusuke, unlike Tezuka, didn't continue his tennis carreer, thus caused his momentary separation with his current spouse, though back then their relationship is non-existent. During their years apart, Syuusuke managed to become an actor/model. Three years after junior high they meet again in a film production meeting at America. They had worked together and eventually fell for each other. Thus in another three years they married. They have agreed to stay in America for the sake of their work. After almost a year, Tezuka being overwhelmed by his activities decided to drop one, and tennis was it, for it was the one taking up most of his time. Fuji, on the other hand declined some offered roles to have time for building their family. They, by some advanced technology, had 2 sons, namely Tezuka Kaoru and Tezuka Ryoma. They had also adopted Himalayan spotted cat named Karupin. Tezuka still occasionally played tennis but his opponent was limited to his two sons and spouse. Now that their eldest is 14 years old and youngest 12 1/2, Fuji decided to take in a bit more roles while Tezuka is considering an offer to him.

Tezuka and Syuusuke is not the only couple in the "Legendary Seishuns" in fact there are two more. One of those two are the Inseperable Golden Pair, Oishi Syuuichiro And Kikumaru Eiji. This pair, as said, are inseperable. They did not parted each other for more than a day and chosen to stay with each other. Although, they didn't pursue tennis and each chosen a different field of studies (Oishi decided that he wants to be a doctor and Eiji pursued teaching in elementary level) they made it a point thet they study in the same school, and Oishi even declined a opportunity to study in Oxford University. After their studies they have realized what it is that keep them together and moved their relationship to a next level. Immediately they married each other. Then Oishi had a patient with problem, this said patient was a girl suffering from a rare desease with her boyfriend knowing it he decided to leave her. Oishi being a caring person that he is comported the girl and became close to her. Later on, they found out that she was pregnant(not by Oishi), the girl ofted for abortion but Oishi encouraged the girl not to do so because he thinks it wrong, and he succeeded. The girl sensing that she may die of her desease and child birth, made Oishi promise to take care of her child. Oishi together with Eiji happily obliged. Fortunately, the girl's desease is not heridetary. For a while Eiji stoped teaching to take care of their adopted child that they have immediately learned to love as their own. The child was a boy and named Takeshi, Oishi Takeshi. Eiji being Eiji and a teacher with wide knowledge nicknamed the boy 'Momo' mainly because the boy eats messily and the particles food are all over his face. The word 'momo' comes from a foreign dialect 'mumu' which means small food particle. Now Momo is almost 14 years old, healthy and very well provided.

Another pair was the power pair. Akutsu Jin and Kawamura Takashi perhaps the most unexpected couples mainly because before Akutsu always bullied Taka-san. Details from this pairing wasn't disclosed much but it is hypothesized that they got together during highschool and later on manage to be married and adopt childrens they named Ichiroh, now a 14-year old and Dan a 12-year old.

On with the others. Echizen Nanjiroh was the Ace of the Seigaku tennis club. He was so good in tennis that he can play with both of his hands yet he absolutely hates to study. Being a overly talented rascal that he is, he decided to mainly focus on his tennis play and kinda disregard his studies. He entered PRO Tennis Competetion just right after Junior High. He enjoyed the privelage that comes with being famous especially the girls. Perhaps Nanjiroh is the only straight guy in the "Legendary Seishuns" for he is the only one that was able to settledown with a FEMALE. Said girl was known as Rinko, a woman with high paying job. They had children. He lasted in PRO Tennis competetion longer than Tezuka did but he also decided to retire at an early age but not without getting the 2nd Best Tennis Player title. He also almost got the grand slam title but being the delinquent that he is he decided to retire with a reasonable exuse of being bored. He then on focused on training his two sons, Yamato, the determined-one aiming for the title of Buchou in Seigaku, and Ryouga, a delinquent tennis hotshot like he(Nanjiroh) is.

The last member, Data Specialist. One thing with Inui Sadaharu is that he likes gathering data and another thing is that he doesn't want data of him to be gathered. Thus we don't have access on his current status now but it is rumored that he is one of the best scientist working for Japan's Goverment. It is also rumored that he has a child but doesm't have a partner. This rumors is just data that we can't rely on.

We looked at the past and in the present of the "Legendary Seishuns".

The question now is why?

...It is because it is recently prophesized that a new Seishuns will be formed.

The hope for theSeigaku will be born. Eight children with the blood of the legends will be the salvation ofSeishuns' Future...

* * *

TBC 

For those who don't know Ichiroh...he is the doubles partner of Akasawa in St. Rudolf...his real name is Kaneda Ichiroh...

Pls. REVIEW

Kat Kazama


End file.
